Fallout
by NogeiloGirl
Summary: Most of MS1 has been blown out of space, the fragments from the explosion crashing to earth, exposing the area to potential radiation effects. The occupants were tested for radiation poisoning. Though MS1 has officially been considered a disaster, the real side effects have effected the relatives of the prisoners killed. Some of them anyway...
1. New Beginnings

Open Road films, Alliance, Film District and Europa own the movie and all rights, I am just writing the sequel.

Lockout continuation: Fallout

Though most of MS1 was blown out of space, the fragments from the explosion did crash land on earth, exposing the cities it fell on, to potential radiation effects. The cities' officials wasted no time in testing the city occupants for radiation poisoning; making sure the public was not suffering from any side effects. Though MS1 has officially been considered a disaster, the public has been unharmed by the prison, except the relatives of the prisoners that were killed. Some of the relatives anyway….

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Emilie Warnock wasted no time in getting back into the swing of things. She had already introduced Snow, Marion Snow to her father, as her boyfriend. As Snow had stated, Mr. Warnock was grateful to him for saving his daughter, but not grateful enough to have his daughter dating him.

"Dad, it's not really your decision, is it," she asked rhetorically. She drummed her fingernails on the table and went to stand by Snow.

"I want you to act as her bodyguard," the President demanded, looking Snow in the eye.

Snow rolled his eyes. "Emilie doesn't need a bodyguard 24/7; she can take care of herself. I am looking into a less life threatening job, like construction work or maybe babysitting children," he said flippantly.

Emilie smiled at Snow; he knew she needed some independence, a life of her own. "Dad, if you want a secret service agent, fine. But don't ask Snow to take on that role."

"He did a great job taking care of you in space," he said, gesturing to Snow.

"He did, but we also worked together," Emilie said pointedly. "It's not fair to ask him to continue that role, when he wants to attempt a more normal life."

"Emilie, if he is dating you he isn't going to have a normal life."

Emilie pursed her lips and turned to Snow. "Let's go." Snow crossed his arms, smirked at the President, mock saluted him and turned on his heel after Emilie.

As he walked her to her room, Emilie asked him, "So, are you really considering construction work?"

"No, I am considering painting. Yeah, I am thinking about construction, more along the lines of carpentry actually – something relaxing."

"Yeah, I think you might be good at that. You're good with your hands."

"I am very good with my hands," he said suggestively, raising an eyebrow. "Want me to show you?"

She shoved Snow. "Shut up," she said with a smile. "I have a big day tomorrow. I will be reading to the children at the library, to help raise money for their literacy program."

"Ah, surrounded by fuzzy, cute, warm kiddies running about." He wrinkled his nose. "I will see you after the show, then. I _don't _do kids." He scowled. "They're worse than pyscho prisoners."

Emilie's gasped in surprise. "How can you say such a thing, Snow? Kids are adorable."

"To you maybe," he groused. "Kids don't like me and I don't like them. They are afraid of me."

"Really – how could they be afraid of a hulking guy with tattoos, who doesn't smile much," she challenged. "If I didn't know any better I would say you are afraid of children," she said sweetly as he turned to walk down the hall.

"Ha, I'm not afraid of children," he threw back over his shoulder.

"I'm sure your attitude toward children will change one day," she yelled after him.

He stopped and turned back to Emilie. "Is that a promise?" he said with a wink, as she closed the door behind her.


	2. A Father's Revenge

Open Road films, Alliance, Film District and Europa own the movie and all rights, I am just writing the sequel.

Chapter 2: A Father's Revenge

She slumped against the door with a sigh, heart thudding excitedly in her chest. Emilie's thoughts and feelings strayed to the future, hopeful. But was he just bantering with her again, or was he serious? "Stay focused on the present, Emilie," she scolded herself. 'I'm happy being with him in the here and now. I don't know where it's going to take me, but….', her thoughts trailed off as she fell into bed, exhausted.

The sun peeked through her window, as Emilie brushed her hands over her white pleated skirt, and adjusted her royal blue, off the shoulder, top.

"A sailor outfit, is that an invitation?" a deep voice said behind her.

"Not yet," she said with a smile. "And I'm going to be around children, it's supposed to be cute, not sexy." She turned from the mirror and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And the skirt is not that short."

"No, but I can imagine," he smirked. She slapped him on the shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't want to come? The children would love having you there." He backed up a step. "I don't think so."

Emilie raised an eyebrow. "I think you're afraid."

"And I think I am getting out of here." Before she could say anything else, he was gone.

She just shook her head and smiled. "Yes, he is definitely afraid."

A few hours later, Emilie was reading Ms. Nelson, to the children, with Rupert, her bodyguard, standing nearby. Suddenly, a group of people carrying weapons, burst through the front doors. A lean man, with a crew cut stepped forward. "It's nice to finally meet you Emilie Warnock."


	3. Recovery and Relationships

Open Road films, Alliance, Film District and Europa own the movie and all rights, I am just writing the sequel.

Chapter 3: Recovery and Relationships

Emilie stood up quietly as the children began to cry. "Don't be afraid, it's ok. Just gather behind me." Obediently, the children stood behind her. "Rupert, protect the children," she said quietly as Rupert stepped closer to her.

The man in front of her narrowed his eyes. "No need to concern yourself with the children. I am not interested in them, only you." Emilie's breath caught in her throat, as she recognized the accent.

"Aye, ye can't hide it sweetheart. You know who I am. My name is LachIan. My sons, Alex and Hydell, were killed to save you.

She sucked in the breath she had been holding. "Why are you all here?"

"Come now Ms. Warnock. You know why. Our families were in that prison. And they are dead because of you."

"The police are on their way."

"It won't matter, everything will happen very quickly." Rupert moved in front of Emilie, but Lachlan was faster. Emilie gasped as the pain radiated through her stomach.

"Protect the children," she whispered urgently as her world went black.

She opened her eyes to a world of white. "Are the children ok?" she rasped.

"Rupert managed to take care of _them_," he said dryly.

"Snow?"

"How'd you guess?" he said with a grin.

Emilie began to laugh. "Oh please, don't make me laugh."

She felt his frown upon her, as well as his hand gently sifting through her cropped locks. "How are you holding up?"

"I, I don't," she trailed off. With a confused look on her face, she looked down at her stomach.

"You were stabbed in the stomach. It didn't damage any internal organs, but you lost a lot of blood. The doc stitched you up and wants to keep you here overnight."

"Right now my stomach hurts and I'm so tired, so that sounds like a plan to me," she said wearily, trying to smile. Suddenly she was afraid he would leave. She didn't want him to go. "You aren't leaving are you?"

He looked at her guiltily, and wanted to kick himself. He should have been with her and the children. This wouldn't have happened if he had been there. "No, now get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up." As she drifted off into sleep, the last thing she felt was his large, rough hand wrapped around hers.

Snow looked up as leather tailored shoes stepped into the room.

"Snow," he acknowledged him.

Snow nodded stiffly.

"How is my daughter?"

"She should be ok; she just needs to avoid infection, that's all." Snow scrubbed his hand over his face. "I should have been there. This wouldn't have happened if I had been there."

"You don't know that Snow," the president said as he sat down next to Emlie. "Don't be so full of yourself."

Snow smirked. "So, who was protecting her?"

"Rupert."

"Rupert? Seriously-that's the best you've got?"

"The best next to you," the president said, looking him in the eye. "So, do you want to take over Rupert's position? I will assign Rupert elsewhere."

"Yeah, like guarding the family pet," Snow muttered. "Yes, I will take on the position until we find the people who did this. Any clue as to where they are?"

"No, they were told if anyone followed them out, they would be killed."

Snow frowned. "Do we have any idea who they are?"

They heard a faint stirring behind them and turned. "I do," Emilie's soft voice rasped. "It's the families of the prisoners on MS1, and their leader is the father of the 2 Scottish brothers that kidnapped our group on MS1."


	4. Rooting Out the Enemy

Open Road films, Alliance, Film District and Europa own the movie and all rights, I am just writing the sequel.

Chapter 4: Rooting Out the Enemy

"Ok, so though I haven't smelled him in a while, where's Langrel? Shouldn't he be digging up the dirt on the 2 schmucks? Then we can track their father through them." Snow looked at the president expectantly. The president looked uncomfortable. He shot a glance at Emilie, who also looked uncomfortable. Snow had a sinking feeling. "Alright, what happened to Langrel? Granted he's an idiot, but he was our loveable idiot. So, let me guess, he is on vacation, right? Cause he would never quit, unless…" Snow's mouth dropped open. "Don't tell me you fired him?"

"No, not exactly," Emilie said, fidgeting with her hands. "I demoted him."

Snow raised an eyebrow, the highest Emilie had ever seen. "You demoted him? How? Isn't that daddy dearest's job over there," he said jerking a thumb in the president's direction.

"I will have you know," she said, raising her head in defiance, "that Daddy dearest, I mean Dad, and I talked it over and he agreed that due to his insubordination, and lack of regard for human life, I opted to demote him. From now on, I am charge of,"

"Who lives or dies," Snow finished for her, his stare cutting. "Be careful sweetheart, don't let all that power go to your head, or you'll be the next Langrel runner up." She looked away, unable to meet his intense stare. "Well, since you're in charge, that would leave you to look up the information on the brothers wouldn't it?"

"Well yes, but I, in this condition," she stumbled. His eyes narrowed; as he watched her tightly clasped hands tremble, in spite of themselves.

Snow covered her hands with his. "I'll do it," he said softly. A short time later, he was sitting at her bedside, pulling up information on the brothers, via her laptop.

"How do you do it?" she asked.

"Do what?" he said, his eyes glued to the computer screen.

"Type so fast with such large hands."

"Being ex-CIA, it was all computers. And again, the obsession with the hands –," he smirked knowingly.

"Mine are so small," she murmured, studying her hands.

"You have lovely hands, dainty but perfect," he said softly. "Now quit distracting me so I can finish my research."

"And by the way, "he said a cocky grin forming on his face, "if I didn't know any better, I'd say that what you really want is for me to touch you all over, turning your insides into liquid. I've never had any compla.." he trailed off as he heard a light snoring behind him. "Or not," he finished with a sigh.

Once Snow obtained the information he needed, he went to President Warnock. As he knocked on the oval office door, he thought to himself. 'Something more happened with Emilie and the psycho brother on that ship, more than what I saw.' He grimaced. 'And I don't like it!'

Snow loosened his tie as he strode up the steep walkway to the front door. "I can't breathe in this thing!" he hissed into his earpiece.

"Buck up Snow. I'm sure it reminds you of the old days."

"Yeah, it reminds me of why I quit the CIA."

"And remember, be civil. Don't beat up the person to get information."

"Yeah, yeah, suck all the fun out of it," he bellyached. Just then his phone rang. He yanked it out of his back pocket and flipped it open. "What?" he whispered loudly.

"Snow? What's going on? Is dad with you?" He rolled his eyes, the timing could not be worse. "Emilie," he answered, trying to calm his inner frustration as well as the anger in his voice. "It's all good. Are you feeling better?"

"Just peachy, and don't change the subject. "I'm assuming you are tracking down the brothers' father. Have you found him yet?"

"Right in the middle of it, sweetheart. We're in Pittsburgh."

"What? We're? Dad's with you? "

"Like white on rice."

"But, but," she sputtered.

"I gotta go," he said impatiently.

"When will you be back?" she asked quietly.

"As soon as I can Em, and don't worry, I'll take good care of your dad," he said softly. And with that he snapped his phone shut, shoved it in his back pocket and knocked on the front door.

A young woman answered the door and a frown creased her forehead when she saw his suit.

He pulled out his government badge, the real thing from the old days, and flipped it open. "I'm with the C.I.A., and I was wondering if Mr. McClellan is home. I have a few questions for him."

"What kind of questions?" she asked suspiciously.

"I'm sorry Ma'am; I'm not at liberty to say. I need to speak to him alone."

"He's not here," she snapped. "The last time I saw him was 2 days ago."

"May I come in and just speak to you for a moment?"

She opened the door all the way. "Alright," she said hesitantly. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you." He followed her into the kitchen.

"Have you heard from him? He's not dead is he?" Her voice rose on the last question.

"No, "It's nothing like that," he assured her. "It actually is more about a crime against the president."

"What! My uncle would never hurt anyone."

"You're not his daughter?" Snow said in surprise.

She shook her head, "I'm all that he has left after his sons.." she trailed off. She grabbed a cup from the counter and sat down at the kitchen table. "I have been staying with him, ever since MS1 exploded, to help him work through his grief," she finished, wrapping her hands around the steaming mug.

"Would you mind telling me more about when he left?"

She frowned. "He said he needed to take care of business – tie up some loose ends at work. But I have begun to worry. It's been 2 days now and I haven't heard from him. Usually he calls."

"Well, Ms. McClellan, if he should contact you, please give us a call, ok?" He handed her a business card with the name, Lance, Lance Marion typewritten on it.

"Anything?" President Warnock asked from underneath his baseball cap. Snow slammed shut the driver's side door before answering.

Snow narrowed his eyes. "No, it looks like McClellan has officially gone underground."

"Shit!"


	5. Chapter 5: Target

Open Road films, Alliance, Film District and Europa own the movie and all rights, I am just writing the sequel.

Chapter 5; Target

"Careful there President, you're starting to sound like me."

"And that would be such a bad thing?" he asked, turning in Snow's direction.

"Yes, can you imagine if there were too many people like me around? It'd be very dull."

"I highly doubt that Snow," he said drolly.

Snow snickered, "Yeah, you're right."

"So, do you think she's in on it?"

"No, I doubt it. Either she's a good actress or truly thinks her Uncle is a good man."

"I thought she was his.."

"Daughter," Snow finished for him, "yeah, so did I."

"Listen, I didn't really give her any information on what's happened with her Uncle, only that it's a crime against the president, but if her Uncle contacts her and suspects that she knows anything…"

"On it," President Warnock responded. He dialed his phone and said, "Rupert, I have something I need you to do..." and Snow tuned him out from there.

"Seriously – you aren't going to send Rupert out there to protect her are you?" Snow accused.

"No, but if you would have paid attention to the whole call, you would have heard me tell him to contact my best friends on the police force, and heard as I gave Rupert their phone numbers," he finished calmly.

"Oh," Snow responded with a sheepish grin. "As soon as we get to the airport, I'll call Emily. You know, I think she was worried about you roughing it out here with me."

"Well, I knew I was in good hands."

Snow's jaw dropped. "Thanks, I think."

President Warnock smiled slightly. "You're welcome."

As soon as they set foot onto the private airstrip, Emily rushed up to them. "Are you guys ok? Did you find him? Where is he? Dad went with you alone?"

"Yes, yes, no, yes. Give us a minute to breath, Em," he said, irritation in his voice.

She took a step back, squared her chin and looked away. "I'm sorry, I just .. so many people have been lost because of me. I don't want to lose anyone else. "

He clasped her upper arms gently. "No, I'm sorry. How quickly I didn't think. We've both watched people we care about die, and we were powerless to stop it." He pulled her into a quick, but tight hug. And just as quickly, he pulled away. Emily was surprised. One minute she was being enveloped in his warmth and the next she missed his arms around her. "Let's get you home and then we'll talk," he said brusquely. As they got into the limo being driven by Rupert, Snow put his head in between the front seats.

"Rupert, about that short hospital stay you had because I was a bit hard on you, with the head butt and all, no hard feelings right?" Rupert just stared at him through the rearview mirror. Snow clapped him on the shoulder. "I'll take that as a no."

"So, how long till we get back to the president's house?"

Warnock smirked. "Two miles up the road. This road is deserted and gated. It's foolproof."

Suddenly, a rumble followed by tremendous pressure exploded under and around the vehicle. As the car tumbled end over end, into the ditch, Snow yelled, "Brace your hands against the roof! You too, Rupert!" When the car finally rolled to a stop, Snow was the first to speak. "You were saying, President."

Warnock ignored him. "Is everyone ok?" Snow looked around in the dimly lit car to see everyone had braced their hands against the roof, seat belts still intact.

"Everyone quiet!" Snow whispered harshly. He listened to the dead calm. All Snow could hear was the quiet, heavy breathing of the group, except no sound was coming from the front seat. "Rupert!" Rupert was limp in his seat belt. Quickly, Snow put an ear to Rupert's chest as he said, "Emily, are you able to get out of the seat belt?"

"I, I think so."

"Good, you and your dad get out now." Snow began to untangle Rupert. "The smell of gasoline is faint, and I have to get him out as quickly as possible." Emily and her dad crawled out of the upended vehicle, as Snow began pulling Rupert from the shattered passenger window. Emily reached out and helped pull Snow from the wreckage as well. They weren't far from the vehicle when it burst into flames, sending a thick fireball into the sky. "The hair on poor Rupert's legs is being singed. We are still too close." He scooted back farther as Emily gave one last tug and murmured, "You're heavy."

"Now you know how I feel." She could hear the smirk in his voice, but she slapped him in the arm anyway.

Emily looked down at Rupert's still form. "Is he?" when she was suddenly interrupted by a groan. "Now, you're forgiven," Rupert muttered.


	6. Piece and Quiet

Open Road films, Alliance, Film District and Europa own the movie and all rights, I am just writing the sequel.

Chapter 6: Piece and Quiet

Snow swung Rupert's arm over his shoulder, while the President took Rupert's weight on the other side. "I've never been so happy to hear you Rupert," Snow commented.

"I've never been so happy to hear me either."

"I like your sense of humor."

"That's because it's like yours, Snow," Emilie said dryly, as she trudged along behind them.

"Emilie, move up ahead where I can see you," Snow ordered. "We probably have at least another 1 ½ miles, since we made very little drive time." Emilie's stomach muscles burned in protest as they moved forward at a brisk pace. 'I almost wished I would have stayed in the hospital instead of pulling rank in order to leave early.'

Emilie jumped as Snow uncannily voiced thoughts similar to her own. "You pulled some strings to leave the hospital early didn't you?" Snow accused.

"Maybe," she hedged.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well my feet hurt.."

"I'm not interested in your feet and you know it. How's your stomach?"

"It burns," Emilie said dully as she took off her high heeled shoes.

"Next time," he growled, sweeping her off her tender tootsies, "don't wear the heels and do wear a bullet proof vest, because frankly, unlike Rhett Butler, I do give a damn."

Emilie felt warmth spread through her, head to toe, at his words. "Why Snow, you say the sweetest things," she said, mimicking a southern accent.

"Don't get used to it," he quipped.

"Mr. President, we almost there yet? I am losing feeling in my arms, and I feel as if there is a big, red bull's-eye on my back." President Warnock opened his mouth to respond, but Emilie cut him off, indignant.

"'Losing feeling in my arms!' I'm not that heavy! I want to slap you Snow," Emilie ground out.

He grinned cheekily at her. "Go for it, but I'm not going to feel a thing."

"You're infuriating!"

"I know."

"Ms. Emilie, I would like to get my head wound sewn up. And while I am at it, my ears as well, so I don't have to listen to you and Snow's constant foreplay," Rupert complained with a roll of his eyes. "I would say get a room, but you are always invading someone else's space in their room." Snow smirked and Emilie blushed, mortified. The grin slipped off his face abruptly though when President Warnock glared at him through narrowed eyes.

"It, it's not foreplay, Daddy," Emilie sputtered.

"Not foreplay my ass – I didn't just fall off the Turnip truck," he muttered. Turning, he pulled out his key to unlock the door, but it opened easily. Warnock stopped and stared at the others, alarm in his eyes.

Snow looked at him uneasily. "You do realize this is an inside job and could be a set-up, right?"

"Unfortunately Snow, the thought has been creeping up on me for quite some time now."

Still shielding Emily, he half turned to the President. "Take my piece."

"Your wha, what?" the President stammered.

"My gun!" Snow uttered in exasperation, "Mr. President, I suspect you don't care for guns and have never used one, but Emily is the real target going through that door. Do you understand? You have to shoot first, get names later." His eyes glittered dangerously at the president in the hazy semi-darkness surrounding them. He nodded nervously and reached underneath Snow's jacket to tug the gun from its holster. Snow held Emilie securely, cocooning her as much as possible with his own body, while President Warnock flung open the door and flipped on the lights.


End file.
